


Kurt and Sam

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sam decides to sing with Kurt for Duet's afterall.
Series: Glee Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 23





	Kurt and Sam

** Kurt and Sam **

“I’ll think about it Finn,” Sam replied as the taller teen tried to bully him from singing with Kurt in the Duets competition. Finn nodded and walked away. Sam felt two ways about the whole thing. It was his secret being torn from him at his last school that necessitated a change in environment – along with his Dad getting a new job. He could continue to keep it a secret and feel horrible, but possibly safer, or come out with his bisexuality and deal with it. This glee club seems like they could be good friends and want to help. That made up his mind. He would sing with Kurt and maybe convince Kurt to kiss him too.

“Hey Kurt, got a sec?” Sam asked the next day. “I wanna talk about the duet.”

“Sure,” Kurt replied. “You’re sure you want to sing with me? I’ve heard Finn was giving you a hard time. I totally understand if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to,” Sam insisted. “I was thinking of a Fleetwood Mac song. I Don’t Wanna Know.”

“Really?” Kurt perked up. “I mean, I like that song, just seems less like something you’d pick.”

“Well, I was hoping that you might help me with something,” Sam began. Kurt nodded for Sam to continue. “So some of the jocks found out at my old school that I’m bisexual. I don’t want to be found out this time, I’m telling people first.”

“I feel honored that you told me,” Kurt said. “So singing this couple song together will tell people?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d let me kiss you,” Sam blushed.

“You want to kiss me?” Kurt asked.

“Well you’re kinda cute, and you’re gay,” Sam said.

“But I’m not your type,” Kurt finished.

“Well, I kinda have a thing for Puck’s body type.”

“I get it,” Kurt assured him. “And yes, we’ll kiss after the song. I won’t get super attached.”

“I would like to be better friends, you do seem really cool,” Sam offered. “Maybe that Dude Karofsky would leave you alone if we were friends.”

“I figured that no one had noticed,” Kurt sighed. “I’d be glad to have you as a friend. For more than just protection services. It will be nice to have a friend who won’t think they can catch the gay from me.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“I don’t wanna knooooooooooow!” Sam and Kurt sang out for the final line of the song. They sang to each other and did very simple choreography. After the final note ended, Sam winked at the audience and turned back to Kurt. He leaned Kurt back over his arm and laid a passionate kiss on him – which Kurt heartily returned. The girls were a mix of swooning and disappointment. The guys were _mostly_ in an uproar.

“What the hell man!” Finn yelled.

“What? I’m bisexual, Kurt isn’t able to turn me,” Sam said loudly when he broke the kiss, throwing Finn’s words back in his face. Sam instinctually put Kurt behind him when Finn stood up.

“I warned you how he was with me!” Finn yelled, his face becoming more and more red.

“Well, I’ve spoken with Kurt – which is more than I can say for you – and he is my friend,” Sam replied. ”And why do you care if you’re with Rachel?”

“But now people are going to be all up on you about this,” Finn tried to explain. “Slushies, swirlies, dumpster dives!”

“Hudson, shut up,” Puck said. “Who gives a shit who he – or anyone – gets down with?” To prove his point, Puck came up and laid one on Sam. “As long as it feels good, why not do it?”


End file.
